1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for antenna attachment. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for attaching different antennas to a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there are different antenna types available for mobile communication devices. Such antenna types can include stubby antennas, whip antennas, retractable antennas, patch antennas such as planar inverted-F antennas, car kits, even probes used for testing a device at an antenna contact, and other antennas. Mobile communication devices can include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, vehicle communication devices, laptops, or any other communication devices. Unfortunately, because different antenna types offer different performance and require different attaching techniques, the mobile communication devices can only be designed for one type of antenna. For example, different antennas may require different radio frequency (RF) input power. Furthermore, different antennas may have other different performance characteristics such as efficiency.
Another problem exists where different consumers and different service providers may desire different antennas. Unfortunately, antennas are not interchangeable. Thus, entire mobile communication device sections must be redesigned depending on consumer and service provider antenna requirements. Unfortunately, this process must be performed early in the design and manufacturing phase of a mobile communication device.
A further problem exists when a transceiver is tested in a factory or in the field using a probe. For such testing, the antenna must be disconnected and it is necessary to have a 50 ohm conducted measurement. Unfortunately, this is a difficult process because antennas are not readily disconnectable.
Thus, there is a need for improved antenna attachment circuitry that easily provides for removal and replacement of antennas.